


Watch Over

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Does Momma Gecko have an actual name, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gecko Brothers, Gecko brothers as kids, Gen, Goodbyes, Older sibling guilt, We know their mother wasn't around so..., why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: So we know that Seth always watches over his brother and that probably started pretty young. Where did Momma Gecko get to and was she ever really there.
Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk ‘Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.





	

**Watch Over**

 

The door slamming woke him up and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but if he didn’t lay down and act like he was going to take a nap than Richie wouldn’t and Momma was really tired. He wandered out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. Momma had her back to him, but he could tell that she was crying.

“Momma?” Seth questioned.

She whirled around to face him, wiping her face off. “Hey Prince, whatcha doing up already?”

“I was only pretending to nap so Richie would. I’m five, Momma, I don’t need naps anymore. Are you okay?”

Momma knelt down in front of him and wrapped him up in a hug. “I’m okay, no worries. You are such a little man already.” She sniffled a little and it tickled his ear. “I was gonna run to the store while you guys were napping.”

“You can go, just lock the door, I know the rules. I’ll can watch a movie. Can I watch Robin Hood?” He questioned, wondering why Momma was hugging him so tightly.

She let him go and kissed the top of his head. “Sure.” She found the VHS tape out and put it in the VCR.

He hopped up on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote.

“You want me to fast forward through the trailers?” Momma sat down next to him on the couch.

“I can do it.” He held his hand out for the other remote and pushed the arrow button that made the video go faster.

“Seth.” Momma’s voice sounded sad still.

“Are you okay, Momma? We’re we bad again?” He was worried he made her sad, she cried a lot. “Did I make you sad?”

“No, no Seth. You didn’t make me sad at all.” She took the remote and stopped the tape, before it got to the movie part. She picked him up and squeezed him tightly again, petting his hair and rocking back and forth a little. “I love you so much, Seth, you’re my little Prince.”

“And Richie’s the Knight.”

“He sure is.” She kissed the top of his head again and set him back down on the couch. She knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands. “Seth, I need you to do something really important for me okay?”

“Sure, Momma.”

“I need you to take care of Richie while I’m gone, okay?”

“Sure.”

“I mean it, Seth, no matter how long I’m gone, I need…I need you to take care of Richie. You’re the older brother, so he’s your responsibility.” She waited until he nodded that he understood, then stood up and grabbed her big purse, the one she took when Uncle Eddie watched them for the weekend. “You tell Richie I love him.”

“Okay.” Seth hit play and the movie started. “Bye Momma.”

“Goodbye Seth. Remember to watch out for Richie. I love you.”

 

Seth heard the door shut and the car start, but he was already watching movie. He heard another thud and looked over the back of the couch to see Richie rubbing his forehead, he must have run into the wall again.

“You wanna watch Robin Hood?” He asked his brother.

“My eyes are blurry.” Richie complained as he yawned.

Seth jumped down from the couch and raced past Richie to grab his younger brother’s glasses. “You forgot your glasses dummy.”

“Don’t call me dummy.” Richie put his glasses on and huffed at Seth. “I’m gifted. I can read better than you and do math.”

“Whatever.” Seth grabbed Richie’s hand and dragged him to the couch with him. “We’re watching Robin Hood.”

“Where’s Momma?” Richie looked around the room.

“She went to the store. She said she loved you and I’m supposed to watch you while she’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't image their mother never being there, but presumably she left pretty early on in their lives. My heart broke a little writing this. And over of course his favorite movie is about a thief. This is just a little one shot. I have some way out there thoughts about Momma Gecko, but they'll keep for now.
> 
> Side note: I am working on the 2nd part of the other fic, it is in the final editing stage.


End file.
